A Trick or two
by ayshariham
Summary: Things just don't go right when Naruto and Sakura go on a date xD


"I'll see you today evening then?" asked Naruto, for the tenth time that day.

Sakura wondered if she should hang a board on her forehead with the words, "I'm going on a date with Naruto this evening". _Heaven knew her forehead was wide enough…_

"Yes, Naruto, I'm coming. I'm coming, all right?" she said, throwing up her hands.

They walked in silence towards Sakura's house for the next 5 minutes, Naruto whistling softly.

"So…" he began, " We…have a date today, right?"

He was lucky he could run fast, Sakura's punch would have locked in him the hospital for the next couple of days.

* * *

The fair was bustling. It was not very large, but it was dotted with interesting little stalls, and Sakura found her mood lifting as she saw the colorful assortment of rides and shows.

"Let's start with the Haunted House" squealed Sakura, dragging Naruto in its direction happily. He looked less joyful, sweat already forming on his forehead. _He was going to meet ghosts? On purpose? Where had the days gone when people feared spirits?_

* * *

_Aha…Haunted House, huh? This would be easy…_

* * *

The creepy, spider-webbed shack sure did its work in scaring people. The hair on Sakura's neck was already rising half-way through the trip, and Naruto was crawling on the floor behind her.

As she turned a bend, she noticed a masked figure, sitting oddly out of place, in one of the corners. As she passed it, it suddenly lunged towards her, almost enveloping her.

The shriek that escaped Sakura's mouth resounded through the hut. Naruto who had fallen behind with his crawling tactic, got up and ran towards the noises. Sakura pushed herself free, and ran in the opposite direction, her fist ready to knock out any other ghost/ghoul/monster wishing to oppose her.

Sadly, it was the already-scared-Naruto's nose it came in contact with.

* * *

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Sakura apologized over again, "I thought it was that masked guy again." She handed Naruto an ice-pack which he placed over his tomato-colored nose.

_What worried her was that the controllers denied having any masked figure whose job was to bury innocent passer-bys in unwanted hugs._

"I'm better Sakura-chan", said Naruto cheerfully. "D'you want to try karaoke? There's a machine up ahead."

Sakura nodded, and they made their way through the throngs towards the Karaoke Shack. Naruto purchased two tickets for an adventure film on the way; they would return later when the show began.

At the Karaoke Shack, Sakura chose a cute lil song, and assumed her position on the stage. A small crowd surrounded her, Naruto waving a flag to cheer her on. She rolled her eyes, took in a huge breath, and let her voice flow, the words rolling sweetly off her tongue into the microphone.

Except the speakers were shrieking out a high-pitched shrill voice. The crowd covered its ears, and Sakura stiffened.

"Sorry, something's wrong with the speakers" cried out the technician. "We'll fix it now."

Sakura didn't know whether to be relieved or embarrassed. She chose the latter, running off the stage, and half-dragging Naruto in the sand as she got away.

* * *

_She wasn't going to go too far. He wouldn't let her escape his eyes…_

* * *

"What's wrong with me today?" she murmured, sipping her fruit drink.

"Sakura-chan, cheer up!" said Naruto, scooping up some of his ice-cream. "You might never meet those people again…" He trailed off as he realized digging into his ice-cream was safer than consoling Sakura, especially when she was making those murderous eyes.

"It's almost like I'm cursed" she whispered.

Naruto pulled out a bunch of slightly crumpled daffodils from his pocket, and shoved it in her face. "Here, I got you some flowers-"

Sakura yelped and jumped back. "NARUTO! Are those…_daffodils_? I…I'm ALLERGIC TO THEM, TAKE THEM AWAY!"

Naruto sighed and went to throw away the flowers. _Whoever said that flowers were the perfect gift on a date obviously didn't have any pollen allergies…_

* * *

When they reached the tent where the film was going to be played, another unpleasant shock awaited them.

"I'm sorry, these are the wrong tickets. They're for the Puppet Show in the next stall. We're sold out for this show though…"

Naruto ducked as soon as he heard the guy, correctly predicting the swing of Sakura's punch.

"Sakura-chan! I swear I purchased the right tickets, I don't know how they changed. Maybe it's a Genjutsu of some sort…"

Five minutes later, they were seated in the Puppet-Show tent, surrounded by a gaggle of snot-nosed children giving them weird looks. Sakura felt tormented by the silly puppet show , while Naruto was tormented by the daggers Sakura's eyes shot at him.

They left halfway through, Sakura sneezing as her allergies got the better of her, and Naruto giving longing looks towards the tent. _The puppet show had just gotten to an interesting point…._

* * *

"Are you or are you not going to kiss me goodnight?" asked Sakura, her hands on her hips.

Naruto debated the less perilous choice. _He couldn't possibly kiss her, what if her curse transferred to him? On the other hand, if he didn't, he might end up with more bone fragments than necessary…_

He quickly planted a kiss on her cheek, and ran off down the lane, yelling, "See you tomorrow!"

Sakura slammed the door behind her. _What a disaster…_

* * *

Sai leaned back against a tree, and flipped through his book again. "101 Pranks For Fun" had given him interesting results. _Giving Naruto the daffodils, switching the tickets, & the other stuff had been a piece of cake, but something felt wrong. Why weren't they laughing? Weren't pranks supposed to be funny? _

He remained oblivious to the fact that he had ruined Sakura and Naruto's date.


End file.
